Not Ordinary
by Athena's Heart
Summary: "Then what would you call me?" Tonks/Lupin cuteness :


A/N: So here's a quick little one shot about Tonks and Lupin. There's a bit of romance in there

* * *

"Come on Tonks! You're tripping over air nowadays!" Mad-eye Moody's gruff voice sounded irritated.

"Sorry! Geez I'm coming," responded Tonks, "I don't trip over stuff on purpose!" She exclaimed. Moody mumbled ahead of her and she rolled her eyes, muttering, "For a bloke with a limp, you sure walk fast,"

She could feel him glare at her with his magical eye, "I heard that! And turn your hair down! You're practically a bull's eye waiting to be hit. Con-"

"Constant Vigilance," She finished his sentence, "Yeah, I know. And my hair isn't that bright! It's a lovely mellow shade of fuchsia!"

He gave her a look she hadn't gotten since she was training. It was the 'Don't play games with me' look. She sighed and changed her hair to a midnight blue that nearly blended in with the night sky.

He handed her a scrap of paper and she read it as she had been briefed earlier, before he snatched it back and burned it. She nodded and they made their way out onto the pavement, heading for a blank wall that quickly turned to a door. Moody quickly entered and Tonks followed.

The silent house suddenly erupted into sound. There was a loud thump followed by a shrieking sound from a portrait that was revealed from behind some curtains. Moody spun around to see Tonks sprawled on the floor in front of the door. Her hair was the same shade of pink her face was.

"I swear that stupid thing jumped out and tripped me!" she exclaimed pointing to something that resembled a disfigured foot.

Moody gave a low growl and moved over to the shrieking painting, trying to pull the curtains closed.

"SHUT UP!" Came a roar, followed by the one and only Sirius Black. Together they managed to shut the curtain and the shrieking immediately stopped. He smiled at Moody and shook his hand, "Sorry about that. The old hag just wont shut up,"

Moody gave a slight nod, "Yeah well. Over there is the source of the racket. New recruit. Clumsy as ever, this one," he scoffed, "And for some reason seems to have taken up home on your floor," He growled the last part staring at Tonks, before turning on his heel and heading in the direction Sirius had come from.

She flushed even more and her pink hair brightened as she scrambled to her feet. She smiled trying to will her hair back to the midnight blue she had been sporting originally.

"Well, if it isn't Nymphadora Tonks!" Sirius laughed, pulling her into a hug, "How've you been?" He asked jovially, heading after Moody to the door at the end of the hall.

She smiled. He was still the same kid at heart she remembered from years earlier, "Fine, thanks, and sorry about the whole tripping over that leg thing. But I swear it jumped it jumped out at me!" She murmured sheepishly.

He gave a bark of laughter, pushing open the door to what must have been the meeting room, "It was no problem! It literally happens all the time," he said, leading her into the dim, room.

Despite the delay, it was clear they were still early for the meeting. There were still Order Members mulling around and quite a few missing. They took their seats on the left side of the long table. They talked about what they'd been up to. Tonks, for the most part, leading the discussion, knowing Sirius' time in Azkaban took up most of his recent history. She had been so caught up in a story she was telling; she didn't notice the man who sat across the table.

"Moony! How are you my man?" He exclaimed happily.

One eyebrow rose gently before he smiled, "Around," he said softly. He glanced at Tonks, "I know its been a while, but she's a bit young for you isn't she?" he asked lightly.

"Oi! I'm not some tramp he picked up on the street!" She said indignantly.

Sirius gave a roar of laughter, "Oh Merlin," He laughed, wiping at his eyes looking between a glaring Tonks and a confused looking Remus. "Okay, okay. You're not telling me you don't remember Good ole Tonksie? My kid cousin?"

Recognition crossed over his features, "This is Nymphadora Tonks?" He asked incredulously.

"Oi! I go by Tonks, thanks, Mr. Inquisition Man," she said still pissed about his earlier comment of her being a tramp.

Sirius laughed again, "Tonks, you don't remember Remus? When you were little you hung onto him and wouldn't let go!"

Remus laughed at her blank face, "Come now Sirius, It was years ago. She must've been, maybe, six or seven at the time," he said looking at her.

Sirius grinned, "She would've just turned five I believe," he said looking at her as well, "And anyway, how can you not remember ole Moony? You followed him around everywhere, talking away about anything and everything!"

Before she could respond, the meeting had begun. Dumbledore had made a big show about welcoming her to the Order. When she was finally permitted to sit, the meeting really began. She was brought up to date when she was sworn in a few days earlier. As everyone gave their reports, she tried to pay attention, but she couldn't help but keep glancing at Remus. She really did remember him, albeit vaguely.

Before she knew it, the meeting was adjourned and she realized Sirius was speaking to her as she gazed at Remus', now empty, seat. She flushed as she noticed Remus talking to Dumbledore at the front of the table a bit away. "Uh, Sorry, what was that?" She said trying to regain the little bit of dignity she lost by staring at Remus' empty chair.

He just smirked at her, before glancing up at Remus and back. "I was wondering if you wanted to stay over the night. I=Its pretty late and you look beat. I mean," He grinned mischievously, "You've been staring at the same spot for , like, ten minutes,"

Despite the joking manner he addressed her with, she knew he was really very lonely. She'd heard that Harry Potter would be arriving soon, but Sirius could still se the company.

She agreed and they talked a while as the room began to empty. As soon as most everyone was gone, she stood to be shown her lodgings. By some sort of bad luck, she managed to catch her foot on the leg of her chair and went crashing into Remus, who was carrying an armful of scrolls. The crash was so loud, Sirius had to run out into the hall to close the curtains on the shrieking portrait.

"Oh, Merlin! Remus, I am so sorry!" She rattled off, mumbling more apologies as she scrambled around, trying to pick up the fallen scrolls. Her face was a bright res, and her hair had changed to match.

"Tonks, its fine really!" He responded, standing as she thrust the scrolls into his arms.

Sirius came back, roaring with laughter, "I swear, Tonks, you're the same klutz I remember from all those years ago,"

By now, the remaining people had gone back to their business. "I swear, that Tonks is such a menace!" A witch muttered to her friend as the headed to the door.

The other nodded, "Did you know she's a shape shifter too. Its unnatural. She's a freak. Can you imagine that kind of power in the hands of such an irresponsible child? Its about to become our reality," The other responded louder, as if she wanted to be heard.

Tonks hung her head in shame. She wanted to come up with a witty retort, but she couldn't. She deep down, she knew they were right. Her head snapped up when she heard Sirius come to her defense.

"Hey, don't talk like that. Tonks is such a valuable asset to this cause! You've no business saying things like that!" Sirius said loudly, catching the attention of the few people still in the room, including Moody and Dumbledore.

The first witch blushed and tried to edge out, tugging on her friend's sleeve. However, the other woman looked almost defiant, jerking her arm away, "Well its true! Even now, look at her hair. She's got no control over it. If she cant even keep her hair one color, who's to say what kind of havoc she can cause?"

"Excuse me, but you have no right to make accusations like that," Everyone turned to look at Remus, who had put down the scrolls he was holding and stepped up in front of the woman, "Tonks is an amazing person with an amazing gift. Her differences are what make her worth more to this cause than you or I ever could be!" The defiant woman, along with most of the room, excluding Sirius, Dumbledore, and Moody, looked stunned. "People with nothing better to say than hurtful and judgmental are the most dangerous to this cause!" Remus was breathing heavily after he finished.

Sirius gave a sharp nod and the two women turned and exited. As soon as they were out of earshot, Sirius gave Remus a congratulatory slap on the back, "Well done, mate!" he said with a grin. Then he turned to Tonks, "Don't believe a word people like them say," With that, he turned and went over to talk to Dumbledore and Moody.

Tonks and Remus stood in silence until she gathered enough courage to thank him, "Thanks Remus," She murmured, looking anywhere but at him.

She smiled at her, "It was no problem. And Sirius is right,. Don't believe anything people like that woman,"

She gave a cynical laugh, "But in the end, she right, isn't she. I am a freak. With people like me, how can anyone know who anyone is. Without a face, how do you know everyone is who they say they are?" she mumbled, trying to hold back tears.

She wasn't exactly sure why she was crying anyway. People called her names all the time. She loved being different. She figured it was because they were able to make her look like a fool in front of people whose opinions actually mattered to her.

He put a hand on her shoulder, " Tonks, you are different, sure. But you are not a freak, by any standards," he said softly.

She wiped at her eyes, "Then what would you call me?" She asked, genuinely curious.

He gave as thoughtful look before smiling, "I'd call you not ordinary, because you are anything but ordinary," he said with a grin.

Before she could respond, Sirius returned, "Alright, Little Cousin, to your lodgings!" he declared, as the trio walked down the hall. "See you later Moony. And be careful, alright," He said the last bit quieter.

Remus offered his hand and the two friends shook hands before Sirius pulled his friend into a quick hug. "Take care," he said, giving a mock salute and heading up the stairs, "Come on Tonks!" he called down to her.

"Coming!" she shouted back, "Thank you, Remus," she said softly before following after Sirius.

"Until next time, Nymphadora, " He murmured, before disappearing into the night.

She honestly considered scolding him for calling her that, but deep down, she didn't really mind. As soon as the door shut, she raced up the rest of the stairs, "OI! Sirius! Wait up!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
